One-Shots
by acousticapplesauce
Summary: Different one-shots about different characters. If you have requests don't be scared to tell me so;D Thank you! 3
The four cheerleaders giggled as they made their way out of the changing rooms, dressed in their normal school kits again. "Are we getting better, Mandy?" the redhead asked the head cheerleader who turned to face the three girls, her lips curling into a small smile.

"Ah, I suppose, but not as good as me" she told her, flicking her long ponytail as she noticed Ted Thompson, the star quaterback and her boyfriend talking to the greaser girl, Lola Lombardi "Ugh! I'll see you three at tryouts!" Mandy said angrily, walking over to Johnny. Pinky bit her lower lip, she hated when Mandy got mad, it was quite intimidating. Christy and Angie smiled and waved goodbye to Pinky as two other jocks, their boyfriends, gestured them to come over. Pinky let out a sigh and began walking back to Harrington House.

"Hey hottie!" someone called from behind her, before she turned around an arm was reached over and took her pom-poms from her. She quickly whipped around to see Wade Martin smirking at her.

"Give me those back, my father will sue your father!" Pinky shouted at Wade who held in his laughter and then let it out, laughing hard in her face as he ran off with the pom-poms, usually that threat worked on a lot of people. She stomped in anger and groaned, nearly screaming.

"What's wrong, princess?" a voice said to her, she looked across her shoulder to see Gary Smith standing there, arms crossed with a small smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and straightened out her skirt before walking past him, she was stopped when he grabbed her wrist "Are you deaf?".

"Do you have a brain?" she asked before yanking her wrist back "Do you know who you just laid your hands on? Wait 'til I tell Derby or better yet, my father!".

"Geez your threats are bullshit, no wonder that guy just laughed in your face" Gary told her.

"Well if you saw what happened then why did you ask!" Pinky shouted in his face. She didn't exactly associate with Gary a lot, they hardly talked, in fact they never talked. She saw the new kid Jimmy hang around with him, and then that weirdo Peter Kowalski, whom she had never spoken to but knew he hanged around the library a lot.

"Trying to stir up a conversation, plus I was gonna ask if you wanted me to get them back" he told her, he ran a hand through his short hair and Pinky could see the scar that went over his eyebrow - she wondered what happened there.

Pinky's jaw dropped slightly in astonishment "You want... to help me?".

"Yes, especially after what Jimmy has been saying about you and your little rich friends" Gary told her, he was lying but of course Pinky couldn't tell.

"What has he been saying?" she questioned quickly. Gary sat down on the fountain, trying not to touch the green stuff, probably sick, that was inside it, he gestured for the prep princess to sit down next to her and that she did.

"Well, firstly, he called you a slut and said that you were probably sleeping with Johnny Vincent because you're a troublemaker and want to make Derby angry" he told her, her eyes widened, that was completely untrue. Yes, she was meant to get married to Derby in a few years but she had no feelings for the Harrington, why would she want to make him angry?

"That is untrue! How ridiculous, wait until my friends hear about this!" she angrily said, looking over at the Harrington House.

"Oh, and your little friend Tad, he said he was inbred."

Pinky's face heated with anger, nobody messes with her or her friends, what a stupid statement! "That Jimmy is pathetic, all of these are lies I promise you! I'm going to tell Tad! I cannot believe this."

"Yeah, he's sexually confused and likes fighting and damn is he always angry" Gary kept lying, spreading bullshit around so people would hate Jimmy Hopkins.

"Hmph" Pinky crossed her arms "Well thank you for telling me Gary."

Gary nodded "You're not actually sleeping with that greaseball though, are you?"

"NO!" Pinky shouted loudly, everyone stopped and turned to look at her "What are you looking at!" she shouted at all of them, but they continued walking frightened of her as Gary chuckled.

"That's good, princess. Because you know, I like you" Gary lied, cupping her chin as he made her look at him "You're gorgeous." Pinky gave him a small smile as he then kissed her on the lips gently, placing his hands on her waist. She blushed hard and then after a few moments, Gary pulled away but was still close to her face. "Now, can you do me a favor?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him as she kept blushing.

"Tomorrow Jimmy is going into town, I need you to talk to him, get him to know you, go on a date with him, anything 'til that weasel tells you some decent information and then you report back to me, got it?" Gary asked in a sly but still charming manner.

Pinky nodded her head slowly as she pulled away "Yes, but how will I go on a date with him?"

"I don't know, say you meant to go with Derby but he left you, make him feel bad and then tell your little prep friends all I told you, that will crush him" Gary told her, manipulating her, Pinky smiled at the devilish plan and nodded.

"Okay" she simply said and Gary stood up before walking down the steps into the jocks hangout, she had a smile plastered on her face as she watched the boy walk away. A small jock was trying to say some nasty things to Gary but he knocked him out with one punch on the side of his face. That was Gary. He liked to torture people.

"Oh I don't like him, he likes to torture people" 


End file.
